What Should Have Been (Kibbs)
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: In "Life Before His Eyes," Kate survived being shot by Ari, but was... married to Tony and expecting a baby? Add that to Ziva still being a wacky ninja assassin, and it sounds like a fanfic. But what if you switched all of that on it's head, and ended up with Kibbs and Tiva? Answer: A "Life Before His Eyes" AU! Kibbs, AU, established!Kibbs, Kate Lives AU, please enjoy!


**A/N**

 **I've decided that this is going to be the start of a series of One-Shots, surrounding Kibbs and other characters in this fic... Obviously heavily AU, but I've decided to completely ignore canon where my lovelies are concerned. Stay tuned, because it's going to be important...**

 ** _XNCISX_**

 **"** Ow! Shit, this hurts!"

"It's okay, Kate!" Abby was trying desperately to comfort her friend in pain, but Kate wasn't to be comforted.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard if he's late!" she yelled. "Damn it!"

"Kate, you need to calm down," Abby ordered, "Come on, Kate, breathe."

Kate took a deep breath, panting, "It hurts, Abs."

"I know, Kate. I know, but I promise he'll be here."

"How's she doing?" A head popped through the door. Ducky.

"Ducky!" Abby called, trying to free her hand from Kate's painful grip, "She is saying things that aren't repeatable! And it's kind of funny!"

"Abs!" Kate cried, the pain fading away a bit. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh goodness." Ducky said with a smile, "Are you all right, Caitlin?"

"I've been in labor for four damn hours, Ducky, what do _you_ think?"

"Oh, Caitlin," he smiled. He walked over, kissing her on the forehead, before walking out. He paused at the door, "Would you like me to get Timothy?"

"Sure- _damn_ it!" she hissed through clenched teeth, the pain breaking over her yet again.

Tim stood nervously in the door, clearly unable to watch his friend in pain. "How you doing, Kate?"

"Gee, Tim," she tried not to be as rude as she was to poor Ducky. The doc hadn't deserved it. "This baby is being stubborn."

"Well, considering the baby's parents," Tim said, "I'm not surprised."

"Where is… _he_?" she gasped, closing her eyes.

"Kate you're gonna break my hand!" Abby cried, trying to pull her hand away.

"Abby? Kate?" A voice called, walking past Tim in the doorway.

"Rachel!" Kate cried.

Rachel looked at her. And Rachel grinned. Sure, Kate probably looked horrible. A swollen, pain-inducing belly full of baby, sweaty, with tangled hair and wild pain making her go crazy were probably not contributing to the image of a glowing pregnancy.

"Little sister, where is your husband?"

"Damned if I know, that son of a bitch!" Kate growled.

"Abby, Tim, sweethearts, can you please wait in the hallway?"

Abby nodded, finally managing to wrench her hand from Kate's grip.

Rachel walked in, sitting next to her sister, "So, baby sister, take a deep breath. In, out. You okay?"

"I will be, once he gets here."

"He's late, I see."

"Yeah, they're doing a damned drug bust! I could just kill all of them!"

"Sweetie, you don't mean that."

"I know," Kate admitted, "But it feels good to say it."

"So do we have a name for the little one?"

"Yeah, we think so, we kind of started to work it out, thank God," she closed her eyes, clasping onto Rachel's hand.

"You were having problems deciding?"

"You have no idea!" she grinned, "Apparently the two of us are good at agreeing on everything… except on what to name our firstborn child."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Yes…. If it's a girl we're naming her Rosanna Kelly, and if it's a boy, we're naming him Andrew Charles."

"Any influence on the names?"

"Well, that's a secret, sister dear."

And then Tony burst in, followed by Abby and Tim, "Kate, I'm sorry I'm late, but it was a drug bust! I couldn't help it! _We_ couldn't help it! But we're here! Did we miss it?" He ran his hand through his hair, worriedly, grinning sheepishly as he did so, his wedding ring catching the light.

"Son of a bitch!" She gasped, feeling another pain coming on. She was an angry pregnant woman, and she was going to unleash hell on them.

"What language!" Ziva called, running in, grinning when she saw her long-time friend.

"Look… guys… great to see you… where the _hell_ is my husband?"

And there he was, looking a little tired, a little exasperated. And a little excited. He strode across the room, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not too late, am I?" asked Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a grin.

~NCIS~

"Hello, beautiful," Gibbs grinned, as he held his daughter. He looked up, smiling at Kate.

Abby sighed in contentment, "Oh guys, she's beautiful."

"And what is this lovely angel's name?" Ducky asked, from across the room, where he stood beside Ziva.

"Her name is Rosanna," Kate explained, "after my mother, and Jethro's mother."

"She's gorgeous," Ziva smiled, "Congratulations you two."

"She's pretty cute, for a Gibbs," Tony said, and Gibbs raised his hand to smack him, but didn't.

He dropped his hand, but merely said, "I owe you one."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna do that in front of the baby," Tim chuckled.

"Oh please, Gibbs would love it if his daughter picked up that habit," Kate muttered, closing her eyes for a minute. She was so tired, but she was feeling a bit better.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked, smiling.

"Of course," Gibbs handed her to her carefully.

"Hi sweetheart, this is your Auntie Abby…. I'm gonna teach you everything. We all are."

Gibbs nodded at her, and the baby opened her eyes, revealing the Gibbs family blue eyes, "Yeah, Abs, you're right."

"Oh yeah," Tony grinned, "I'll teach her how to charm people… Ziva will teach her how to kill people with a paperclip and a credit card, Tim will teach her about the way of the Force, and Ducky will tell her stories that are perhaps unsuitable for children."

"I'll have you know I'm excellent at bedtime stories," Ducky said.

"I believe you, Duck."

"Yeah, Ducky," Kate sighed in contentment, "She has a real family."

Though not the product of a large family, baby Rosanna Gibbs would grow up surrounded by people who loved her. She had several goofy uncles, who would teach her everything, and go after boys with a shotgun and their badges, several badass aunts who could be good role models, and two loving parents who had almost given up everything just to be together.

And to quote her father, "Family's more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other."

That about wraps it up, don't you think?


End file.
